


A Beginning

by KalonoftheDarkSmile



Series: Tales of the Shattered [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, Maybe - Freeform, More characters to be added, Multiverse, Multiverse Travel, OC's - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Sparring, Swearing, That's all that this will be, Violence, bad shit, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalonoftheDarkSmile/pseuds/KalonoftheDarkSmile
Summary: So this is going to be a series of works depicting different times of life and possibly backstory for an OC of mine called Drayona. I'm doing it for Nanowrimo instead of a novel.If that intimidates the first "chapter" will be a quick summary of who Dray and some of the other frequent characters will be. I hope you'll give them a chance!





	A Beginning

Hey there! This is going to be some character descriptions of, for now Drayona, Rishank, and Trithak as well as any other characters that come along. But first... This takes place in a Multiverse situation and travel between the different worlds is possible with special Portals. The world these stories will mainly take place on is called Uion. It's a largely forested world mostly populated by shapeshifters and illusionists and is also in the middle of a world wide civil war. Drayona is one of the main fighters for her village, but has also been marked by the main government of the Multiverse as an outlaw, but too important to the world of Uion to be gotten rid of, yet at least. 

**PROFILES**

 

**Drayona**

**Race:** Shapeshifter

**Gender:** Female (Often mistaken as a male though)

**Height:** 6’0”

**Weight:** 190 lbs

**Age:** 21 turns 22 two months into main storyline. Specializes in animalistic transformations

**Magic:** Shapeshifter and limited other basic magic

**Appearance:** Short dark black hair with a small braided strand on the right. Her eyes based on which set of memories is more ‘in charge’. Her eyes are normally an emerald green for Dray. Draclona has deep purple eyes and Yoni has midnight blue eyes. Dray has lean and slightly defined muscles, but looks nothing like a bodybuilder. She has an extremely flat chest (part of the reason she is mistaken as a guy).  She will almost always have a smirk on her face except in more extreme situations. 

**Outfit: 1)** She generally wears an outfit that looks like traditional martial arts clothing. The top is a tank top style that goes up to her throat like a turtleneck, but is actually very light so she doesn’t overheat. The top cuts off about ¼ inch away from her waist for more ease of movement and is slightly form fitting though not so much as to cause discomfort. Her pants are loose and sweat pant like in the cut of them that stop at mid-calf. Her shoes are simple slip-ons that let her move quickly and silently. She has two forearm guards that she always wears (Though in different colors) that have a design of a full moon surrounding a crescent moon. Hanging from her left ear is an earring which is her symbol as a shapeshifter.

**2)** For when she needs to impress somebody or something important is going on and she needs to dress more fancily she wears a long sleeved black jacket that connects together at the neck with two strings connected to look like the symbol for 100 and then spreads open and down from there. The sleeves of the jacket have a fire like design that goes down the entire length of the sleeves. Underneath the jacket her chest is wrapped with bandages leaving her stomach area exposed and showing her slight muscles. Her pants are about the same as usual but made of better material and they have a flap of material that acts like armor on the right side that’s black and a chain going down from left to right. She then has nice black boots on her feet that go up to mid-calf and is buttoned up to the top where it comes down in a ‘v’ shape. She has two brown straps that go across her back where she places Algea and Erebos.

**Likes:** She likes to read, learn languages, training, teasing people, friends, food, her guardian, and being herself

**Dislikes:** Idiots, too many vegetables and fruit, the government

**Personality:** She is extremely loyal to those she cares for. Though she does love to tease them whenever possible. She is very outgoing, not bubbly, but can be extremely serious when the need is there. Which is fairly often considering the state of Uion. Despite what it might seem she is actually not all that quick to anger. It tends to build up and then release all in one burst. She has gotten more relaxed and calm over time.

**Weapons:** Her first weapons are her swords Algea and Erebos, but she uses daggers, bows, and many other weapons with extreme proficiency. Most of her weapons are hidden on her body.

**Fighting Style:** It tends to depend on what form she is in or what she will turn into during a fight. She will use the confusion her sudden and quick shifts cause to her advantage. When she’s using her swords it’s very hard to follow her movements and she will put, if necessary, just a bit more mass into her arms and hands when she needs to hit harder. With her daggers she will often throw them or shift right when she is nearby the enemy and stab the enemy in the throat, up into the chest cavity, or into the stomach. She will also use martial arts when she is unarmed, though that is rare.

**Other:** If you touch her friends and cause them pain or scare them, you are dead. It doesn’t matter who you are. Bob only gets away with it because he is also a friend of sorts. You know the saying that if you hurt my friends you need a hospital visit but hurt my family and I need a shovel? Well with Dray she considers her friends her family but she is much more aggressive than just needing a shovel. Also within about a two week period she will take just one night and sleep for 4 hours and then be awake for the next two weeks. In that way she is also unusual because most shapeshifter need 6-8 hours of sleep every two weeks. The only times she sleeps more is when she is injured badly or when she wants to have a little bit more stored energy for large fights.

 

**Rishank**

**Race:** Shapeshifter

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 6’6”

**Weight:** 230 lbs

**Age:** 25

**Magic:** Shapeshifting, specializes in humanoid shapeshifting

**Appearance:** Has dark blond hair that is often tied in a small ponytail. He has dark blue cobalt colored eyes. He has a lean build. His face is generally more serious and on the back of his neck going down to his lower back is a celtic knot version of Yggdrasil in green, silver, and dark brown.

**Outfit:** He wears a loose lighter colored shirt and then a darker vest over top of that. His pants go down to his ankles and are often a light or dark brown in color. He wears black boots underneath. He also has a silver chain bracelet on his right wrist.

**Likes:** Calm, the forest, rivers, lakes, on occasion Dray, training

**Dislikes:** Loud, deserts, seas, Dray in her more annoying moments

**Personality:** Rishank is very calm and collected, basically the exact opposite of Dray. He is also very caring towards his friends and family though. He often will avoid many people, they still tend to flock around him though and he doesn’t know why. If someone is having a problem they will come and ask him for advice which he will generally give.

**Weapons:** Daggers, bow, knuckles

**Fighting Style:** He fights very simply with no wasted movements. It’s not uncommon when he will go through a battle with barely moving 5 feet in any direction.

**Other:** He is actually very popular in the village and has many girls coming after them though he tends to ignore them. He is an extremely good cook. He is the 2nd youngest out of 4 kids in his family. Hence his dislike of loud noises.

 

**Trithak**

**Race:** Shapeshifter

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 6’2”

**Weight:** 210 lbs

**Age:** 47

**Magic:** Shapeshifting, specializes in making small minute changes that helps with battles.

**Appearance:** He has a more muscular build than Drayona and Rishank do but still not body builder styled. He has short generally messy dark brown hair with small streaks of gray in them. He has chocolate brown eyes that he can keep impressively free of emotion when needed. He is covered in scars and has a tattoo of a clock on his right shoulder to identify him as a shapeshifter. 

**Outfit:** He wears a loose tunic and simple brown pants with some good thick boots.

**Likes:** Sweets, meat, the village, kids, the tiers

**Dislikes:** Spicy, vegetables, other villages, loud teenagers

**Personality:** Trithak is polite to an extent. Though when he means well he will phrase things in a very odd way. He loves to spar with whoever is willing especially when he can tell that they are already good warriors. While sparring he will give tips and pointers to who he is fighting to make them even better. If they are better than him he will ask for tips and pointers from them about how to better his own fighting style.

**Weapons:** He is considered a Jack of All Trades. The thing is he actually is a master of them. He prefers using a scimitar though.

**Fighting Style:** His fighting style will actually change based on the opponent. Old friends of his have compared him to water with how easily his style will change in a single fight.

**Other:** His family died a few years ago in a violent raid by a nearby village. So he holds a rather large grudge on that village. His favorite place on the tiers is on one of the trees on the middle/Ithin Tier.

 

Some things that may need explaining I'll do in each individual chapter's notes. I hope you enjoy and I'll post the first chapter in a few minutes!

 


End file.
